My Life Would Suck Without You
by Unreasonable Idiot
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto split up bacause of a misunderstanding. Would they get back together or would they stay forver broken?


**_Srry, i had a case of writers block  
and then i heard this song  
and was insprired to turn it into a SasuNaru fic_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and the song_**

* * *

"Good-bye, Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the door shut on my face. I huffed and yelled louder, "Good-bye, UCHIHA!" I stormed away from his mansion, not really caring where I would sleep that night. As long as I don't have to see him any longer. Before I knew it, I had walked to the park where he had told me he would always love me. _"My ass…"_ I bitterly thought. _"I won't fall for your tricks anymore, Uchiha. I had enough of your bullshit."_ I let out an outraged scream that had been bottled inside of me since I had found those two in our, no, Sasuke's room. _"Man, that felt good. Now, let's go to Gaara's! I can always stay at his while I go look for a new apartment."_ With that thought out, I made my way towards Gaara's, already forgetting about Sasuke…

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_Ding Dong_

"Hey, Naruto, can you get that? I'm a little busy right now!" Gaara yelled from his room.

"Yea, a little busy talking to your boyfriend! Who, I remind you, I had hooked you up with!"

"Thank you, and can you go get the door? The buzzing is making me go crazy!"

"You are already crazy enough…" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!"

I rolled my eyes, Gaara can hear everything, it's like he had his whole house bugged. I opened the door and was shocked to see the person standing there. I hardened my eyes and muttered, "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before… I didn't mean it…"

"Is that suppose to be an apology, Uchiha?"

"Yes, and I'm not doing a good job at it am I?"

"No, you're not. Once you're better, come find me again." With that said, it was my turn to slam the door on his face.

"Naruto, who was that?" Gaara called.

"No one special." I said, while trying not to break down. It is still really hard to hate Sasuke and it broke my heart to see Sasuke that sad and to say that Sasuke isn't special.

"Naruto, I heard you slam the door and I see you trying to hold back your tears," he said from the doorway that leads into his bedroom, "So don't you tell me that was no one important." I didn't trust my voice, so I kept silent. "Was it Uchiha?" Gaara questioned. Still no reply, but I felt my eyes beginning to get more watery. "You still love him, Naruto." he stated. At this I frantically shook my head. "Naruto, it's no use lying to me. I could see it in your eyes. You still love him."

By now, there were tears raining from my eyes. But I didn't care. "No, that's not true! He had cheated on me, so I can't trust him to be alone anymore! And if I can't trust him, why should I love him?" Great, now I was a sobbing mess on the floor. "He also said that he wanted anyone but me and that he would never come back for me ever again!"

Gaara had crossed the room and squatted down next to me. He rubbed soothing circles onto my back while staying quiet. It was the only thing he knew how to comfort people. "Naruto, you said that he said he would never come back for you, right? And that he doesn't want you anymore?" I nodded my head, while trying to wipe away my endless tears. "Then how come Uchiha was at the door, apologizing to you? Maybe he wasn't thinking at the time he kicked you out."

"I dunno Gaara! But he had to be thinking when he was doing it with Karin!" I wailed.

"Maybe he was drugged by her." Gaara simply said.

I sniffed. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yup. Now go to your man and get everything cleared up." With that, he pulled me up and shoved me out of his house.

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

As soon as I was out of his house, I bolted for Sasuke's house. I have no idea why, but I suddenly had a lot of energy. While I was a blur to the pedestrians' eyes, I was thinking of what to say to him. I couldn't just ring his door bell and apologize. He had done that and got a door slammed into his face. Out of nowhere, the sky started to cry. (1)

As I made a right turn, I saw his mansion in sight and I felt even more energy in my legs. In no time, I had made it to the front steps of the mansion. I rang the door bell, still not knowing what to say to Sasuke. I crossed my fingers, hoping the butler would answer the door. Unlucky for me, it was Sasuke who did. He seemed surprised to see me, but he invited me inside, seeing as I was soaking wet. He led the way to his study and told me to wait there. He left to get me some towels.

"_Crap, what do I say?! What do I say?!"_ I was panicking in my mind and by the time Sasuke got back, I was fidgeting with my fingers. He handed me an orange towel and sat down on the couch. As I dried off, I noticed that Sasuke's vision never left his shoe. I decided to wing it, but before I could start, Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, why are you here? I thought you said that once I had gotten better at apologizing, then, I could go looking for you. But I doubt I should deserve your love again. Especially after everything I had said to you." Sasuke muttered.

I began to tear up, again. I, suddenly, threw myself against him, not letting go. "No, no, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have reacted like that! I'm so sorry, Sasuke! Please forgive me!" I was wailing by now and had uncontrollable sobs coming out of my mouth.

Sasuke put his arms around me and comforted me, "Naruto, it's not your fault. I still shouldn't have said that to you. No matter what you say, it is my fault. If I hadn't drank those beers and talked to Karin afterwards, then I wouldn't have exploded at you. So it really is my fault."

I stopped crying and a thought crossed my mind. "Why were drinking with Karin at night? You were planning to leave me all along, weren't you?!" I joked. (2)

Sasuke looked flabbergasted. "What?! No! You know I wouldn't cheat on you! Much less with Sakura! No, I would never do such a thing!"

I wiped my tears on the towel and teased, "You don't have a sense of humor in your body, do you?"

Now, he looked astonished. "You can't kid around like that Naruto! You scared the shit outta me for a second!"

I grinned, "Why? Cause you really are cheating on me?"

He stared at me. "I mean it, it's not funny Naruto."

"Fine, be a party pooper…"

After a few minutes of silence, he broke it by asking a really stupid question. "So, that does mean we're okay?"

"No, I'm just here so that I could tell you that it's my fault we broke up. Of course we're okay, you dork!" I bonked him on the side of the head.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

I ended up staying the night, because of the rain. Well, I could have walked home or he could have drove me home, but his exact words were, "I don't want to start up the car again and I don't want you getting sick. So you're gonna have to stay the night."

It's not morning yet - it's around 4 am right now. I had woken up, not because of a nightmare, but because I realized that I had forgotten that Sasuke had trust problems. And I wasn't much help during our earlier relationship. I never told him what was bothering me at times and I never said "I love you" to him. Maybe that's why Sakura was able to dig a hole of doubt into his heart and we ended up with that huge fight.

I was stupid for not remembering that fact. I should have remembered too. Before I was his lover, I was his best friend. Even before I met him, I was nothing. _"And without him by my side, I would still have been nothing…"_ I self-reflected, _"Why did I try to say good-bye to our relationship? Just because of his trust issue? Boy, am I stupid…"_

Sasuke, who slept next to me, never letting go, stirred from his sleep. He slowly woke up; he's so slow when he wakes up. "What's wrong?" he concern asked.

With a few tears leaking out, I shook my head and put on a smile. Out of random, I glomped him and was silently sobbing on his shoulder, while repeating, "I love you, Sasuke."

It was one of those few rare moments where he would really smile his smile and be kind. "Don't worry, I know that, koi. Just go back to sleep, everything will be okay." He slowly began to lean back into the bed, taking me along with him, since I wouldn't let go. We fell into each other's arms and slept peacefully.

_Cuz we belong together now  
__Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

* * *

**_R&R PPL!!!_**


End file.
